


告解

by PraiseThePowerOfCreativity



Category: Pete（Anime 2020), Pet（2020）, 思维覆写
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:54:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24828658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PraiseThePowerOfCreativity/pseuds/PraiseThePowerOfCreativity
Summary: 男高中生广树想要告解，于是他去了父母常去的那间教堂。cp：广树x司；有少量林←←司内容
Relationships: 林司, 树司
Kudos: 4





	告解

**Author's Note:**

> 本篇涉及大量宗教行为描写，请有宗教信仰的读者自行决定是否继续观看。
> 
> 有大量男性穿女装的描写。人造（？）圣女（男）Tsukasa提及。

-01-

男高中生广树想要告解。

这样的渴望并不源于他对自己宗教的虔诚，毕竟他只是因自己父母的信仰，而在出生后受过洗、成为了这个发源自欧洲天主教的小型宗教团体的一员罢了。广树想要找神职人员行忏悔，其实是因为他做过一桩无法释怀、又难以向亲人朋友启齿的亏心事，只能选择向能承诺为自己保密的人一诉心中之苦：前些天他出于恶作剧的心态偷吃了一个男生的便当，却不曾想这个学生最近正受校园团伙霸凌，体育课回来一看午饭被人吃得只剩个空饭盒，又怕又恼之下胃溃疡发作出血，午休还没结束就失血休克了，到现在还躺在医院里无法复学。

老爸老妈在教会里不算知名人士，告解的时候又不会被对方看到脸，没事的。广树换上一套较为正式、却不会让自己太引人注目的衣服出了门，内心并不忐忑——他算准了工作日的下午大人们还没有下班，高中的学生却可以理直气壮地鸽掉社团、来这边做些事情。

按照地址，这间房顶刷白漆的尖顶小房就是自己要找的教会总部了，广树站在门前略微端详了一下这个看着很像教堂、房体另一边又连着一小排建筑风格不和不洋的平房的怪异建筑，心里有点复杂。他的父母还算开明，从小到大并不强迫他去参加例行的弥撒和聚餐，所以只经历过洗礼和几次教徒婚礼的他对这个小教堂根本没什么印象，更别提知道自己等下进了门要怎样才能找到聆听告解的神父修女了。少年迟疑着推开一侧木门，日暮前夕的金黄日光顿时射进了洋溢着实木与油墨香气的昏暗正厅，将那中殿祭坛上方悬挂的耶稣受难像照得金光发亮。

看来是来对时候了，广树四下张望了一会，并没看到什么来做祷告的信徒——当然也没看到神父修女的影子（忘了说了，他们的教会并不禁止修女聆听告解）。少年步入中殿左侧的耳堂，那里有一个薄木板搭成的简陋忏悔室，外侧的木板墙雕花十分粗糙，挂在入口两侧的门帘用的也是廉价的紫色天鹅绒，轻轻一碰就释放出漫天飞舞的细小灰尘。

真正引起广树注意的是忏悔室小门旁边的一块木牌，上书‘请前来告解的兄弟姐妹到右侧的告解座稍事等待’几个手写的大字，字体看上去相当工整娟秀。

看样子今天值守的是位修女姐妹了，广树低头走进狭小的告解室坐下，抬头望着那个离自己只有三十多厘米、扁平乏味的低矮屋顶——耳殿的采光并不好，告解室里就更加黑了，广树不自主地泛起困来，他昏昏欲睡地将手掌贴在小窗的竹编窗栏上，食指有一搭没一搭地敲着。

不知过了多久，耳殿深处终于传来平稳有力的脚步声，随后广树听到那脚步声来到忏悔室的门前，有人携着一阵衣袍翻动的闷响坐进了与自己相邻的小房间里。终于来了，少年打起精神正襟危坐，试探着道了一句“我主万福，下午好，代理人。”

其实这样的问候和称呼在他看来挺怪的，怎么都不像正统宗教会使用的话术，不过广树顿了顿，还是继续说：“求您降福，准我罪人告解。”

“向教会坦白你的罪责乃是行修和的圣事，你若真心忏悔，主一定会因此感到喜悦。”一把年轻悦耳的男声从小窗那头传来，广树暗暗吃了一惊：在少年人的印象里，神父和修女们都是上了岁数、面容沧桑憔悴的中老年人，如此年轻的神父他还是第一次遇到——对面人说起话来语气轻柔甜蜜，明亮的音色像是个二十出头的年轻男子，比起庄严、肃穆这类词语，坐在告解座上的他更愿意用‘迷人’这个词去形容这样的声音。

“请开始吧，我准你告知你的罪”，那边的神父开口准许少年告解，广树深吸一口气，开始倾诉自己压抑多天的秘密。

也许告解的规矩里就包括了聆听者不得插话吧，广树滔滔不绝时发现对面的神父很少说话，只是偶尔'嗯'一声或是说句'我在听'来鼓励少年继续说下去。“其实...”广树倾诉完了自己的所作所为和其导致的恶劣后果，又好像想起什么似的补充道：“其实我真不是存心想欺负他的，我只是生气他上周把自己的碟片和要还给我的碟片给弄混了、还害我吓了一大跳……”

“哦？他给了你什么碟片？”神父的声音听起来有些好奇。

广树嗫嚅片刻，“就...就是那种...”，少年有些害羞，“您知道的，就是男人们都会看...不不不！我不是那个意思，我知道您不会看的！”

果然这种事情要坦白出去还是太难了，广树讲到一半突然噤声，心脏快跳出嗓子眼的他有些说不出话。窗子那边的神父沉默了片刻，并没有强迫少年把话说清楚：“没关系，我想我已经理解那是什么了”，他这样说着，继续问道；“那么，告解者啊，你有看那光碟里的影像吗？”

“我...”广树迟疑了，事实上他被那张光盘里的色情录像深深吸引，看了一整个通宵，现在光是回想就激动得难以自制。

“人们年少轻狂、血气方刚的时候难免会耽于声色犬马，即使偶有触犯第六及第九诫＊的行为也并不稀奇，”窗户那头的声音温柔地安慰广树：“告解人啊，只要你对主诚实、真心忏悔你的罪孽，主定会将你宽恕。”

假如此时坐在自己对面的是一位年老又严厉的神父，广树肯定不会像现在这样继续端坐着将自己更多的秘密暴露在对方面前——年轻神父的声音温柔悦耳，态度也是出奇的和蔼宽容，少年好像是被一种魔性蛊惑了似的，不忍就这样沉默下去或是直接离开：“我看那段录像、嗯、看了很长时间…还因为这个自慰了.”

“那么，你便是因为你同窗的缘由违背了主的教导，又因为记恨他人、导致对方生重病？”

少年下意识地点点头，又意识到对方不可能在如此昏暗的环境中看到自己的肢体动作，于是他‘嗯’了一声，随后说：“这两件事我哪一件都不敢告诉爸妈，只能来找您说…这几天我一直睡不好，总想着是我把自己的同学给弄生病了…”

这话没有假，只是巧妙地掩盖了另一个事实：广树不愿再提色情录像的事情——实际上，那段长达几小时的色情影像几乎是理所应当地涵盖了一些在信教者看来严重渎神的内容，而这些内容一开始只是静悄悄地潜伏在他记忆深处，现在却由于神父那过于年轻诱人的声音给慢慢唤醒了。少年人的好奇心随着满屋升腾的灰尘气味一道飞扬起来，一股难以言喻的急躁从广树的胃部缓缓燃烧蔓延着：坐在相邻的房间里的那个人长什么样？又穿了什么衣服？他的眼睛是什么颜色的？他的双手和双腿活动起来时是灵巧的，还是迟钝柔弱的？他的头发是长还是短？他的脊背是充满活力地挺直的，还是安然松弛地放松着？

“神父先生！”广树两手相握、凑近那扇小窗，“我这些天来一直心存忏悔，也下定了以后绝不再犯的决心，您是否可以代主传达他仁慈的宽恕，使我与主修和呢？”

对面的声音沉默了一会儿，广树低下头，只从萦绕不绝的原木霉味中隐约捕捉到到一丝来自对方身上的温热馨香。良久，昏暗的告解室里传来一串玻璃珠子扰动的脆响，竹栏窗另一头的神父似乎刚刚结束结束他双手合十的动作、以一手捻起胸前佩戴的玫瑰念珠。“我们在天上的慈父，因他圣子的死亡和复活，使世界与他和好，又恩赐圣神赦免罪过，愿他借教会的服务宽恕你，赐给你平安。现在，我因父及子及圣神之名，赦免你的罪过……”

适应了黑暗的双眼终于能在狭小昏黑的忏悔室里捕捉到一点微弱的光线，广树透过细密编织的网格看到一个模糊的人影、还有和他正念诵着赦罪经文的嘴唇。

“我将代主与你定下补赎的模式、为你祈祷，并与你一起赎罪。”

那个专注祈祷的侧脸有着周正俊朗的轮廓，鼻梁高挺唇珠饱满，略为尖翘的鼻尖和下巴连成一条轻松越过两片薄唇的直线。广树闭上眼深吸一口气，他的心跳得发慌。

“阿门。”

离开之前，广树隔着窗户向和善的神父道了谢，只是没有把自己那点小心思向对方挑明——他只是告诉神父自己以前不怎么来教会，今天也是第一次来告解。

“没关系，以后有不方便向别人说的心事可以来找我告解，”

那个人似乎正在微笑，细小的珠串和金属十字架在他衣服上晃动起来，“实在无法忍耐的话…可以来这里找我，我每天日落后都有空。”

无法忍耐？他是指什么？广树正起身要往外走，听到这话愣住了。他的潜意识飞快地给出了一个答案，可他的廉耻观却不允许他这样想－－少年‘腾’地一下涨红了脸，连道别的客套话都忘了说，便急匆匆离开了小教堂。

-02-

此后的几天里广树又开始了新一轮吃不好饭、睡不好觉的痛苦生活，小教堂之行了却掉他一件旧烦恼，却也带给他一桩更大的心事——情窦初开的少年人开始没日没夜地想念那个连脸都没看清的年轻神父，强烈到近似执念的好奇心更是无时不刻不在折磨着青春期少年纤细敏锐的神经。

“该怎么办啊…”少年午休时爬上学校的天台颓然地嘘声叹气，同年级的一个熟人看到了便坐到他身边，问他怎么了。

“诶？年轻的神父？”鼻梁上带点雀斑的短发少女有一个做执事＊的哥哥，平时经常去教堂帮忙，“那边应该只有一个神父呀，年龄挺大的，姓林，好像是从中国的教区来的。”

广树摇了摇头，“呃，应该不是，我听那声音一点都不像上了岁数的人，会不会是见习神父之类的？”

“见习神父以前倒是有一个，算是林神父的养子吧，可他上个月就被调到很远的教区去了，现在教堂里只应该只剩下林神父一位啦。”少女古怪地看了广树一眼，“我说你，不会是脑袋发昏、去了别的教堂吧？”

“怎、怎么可能！”广树有些心虚，连忙转过头去躲避同窗狐疑的眼神，“交通线路还是你给我的呢，我可没坐错车！”

“是吗？”少女仍没打算放过对广树的逼问，正想再说些什么，却又突然想起了什么似的一拍大腿：“对了，我差点忘了咱们还有一位修女呢！广树你那天遇到的是一位修女吧？”

“你，你越讲越离谱了！”广树急得从地上跳起来，急赤白脸地大喊：“那天听我告解的就是个男人嘛！怎么会是修女呢？”

说罢广树又一屁股坐回去生闷气，少女没有反驳，只是用一种十分了然的表情朝他微笑。

“谁说那个教堂的修女一定是女人呢？”

-03-

一周之后广树忍不住了，至于这所谓的'忍不住'里到底包含了多少好奇心方面的忍不住，又包含多少生理需求方面的忍不住，则没人说得清楚——他好像魔障了似的听从神父（也许是修女，见鬼，他开始胡思乱想了）的教导，这么多天都没再自慰过，以至于现在随便受点刺激就兴奋得不行。这种禁令真是太反人类了，古代的人们到底是怎么忍住不破戒的？广树在自己床上辗转反侧，脑子里想得全是那天隐约窥见的清俊侧脸。

这样下去不行，好奇心和生理需求的同时作祟折磨得少年无心学习也没法入睡，他左思右想纠结了好一阵，终于一骨碌从床上坐起来、随便套上件运动服就出了门。

真说起来，广树也就今晚能悄悄逃家而不被人察觉：不久前父母下班回家，只匆匆告诉儿子今晚他们都有应酬、要半夜才能回来，便急火火地出门去了。现在是晚上七点，广树估计今晚还有三五个小时可供他挥霍，便按照上次的路线找到位于城郊的小教堂，轻车熟路地顺着半开的大门溜进灯火昏暗的正厅。

比起上次来时闻到的实木气味，现在的空气中更多出一种由甜杏仁油、橄榄油和树脂焚烧气味混合而成的温暖香气——那天从告解室那头嗅到的芳香可能就源于这里。空旷的教堂内没点电灯，几排坐席处暗得看不清地面，只有前方的祭坛上那不知何时供起的长明灯和几枝燃烛正模模糊糊地散发出些光亮。

广树眨眨眼，小心翼翼地摸黑穿过那一排排外形相近的老旧长凳，前方不远处有一个人正跪在那里、伴着规律的念珠撞击声念诵晚祷经文。

光是听声音的话，广树几乎可以毫不怀疑地确定这就是上次聆听自己告解的'神父'了，可从他的装束来看，这又无疑是同学提到的修女——也许是祈祷时过于专注，那个人并没有注意到广树的接近。少年悄悄坐在第一排的长椅上，眼都不眨地打量起对方：那是一个身高约有一米七五的男子，年龄约莫在二十岁左右；由于他双膝跪地的姿势，宽松的黑色衣袍几乎完全失去了遮掩身材的功能－－他不算壮硕，从舒展双肩一路下垂到后心的洁白的硬棉领巾下，一双精致的蝴蝶骨随着他双手拨动念珠的细微动作若隐若现；再向下的腰背线条更是纤细紧实，自然垂坠的裙摆布料层层堆叠在他挺翘的臀部和修长结实的双腿之间，在昏黄烛光的掩映下勾勒出几道暧昧柔美的丰腴线条来。

多美好的身体。少年看得心醉，神香的气息熏得他脑袋晕乎乎、身体轻飘飘。

诵读声终于停了，那位神秘的修女右手在胸前画了个十字，“我这几天一直在想，你到底会什么时候来找我。”他缓缓转过身来，被少年朝思暮想的那张脸此刻正被黑色的面纱半掩着，只留一双潋滟温柔的柳叶眼凝视着面前的不速之客。

广树大梦初醒似的站起身：”晚上好，修女。”

-04-

被修女牵着手领到教堂后殿时，广树才彻底接受了即使穿着几乎无跟的皮鞋，这位修女的个子也着实快比他高一个头的事实。看来真的是个男人啊，广树心里感叹，又偷偷地盯着对方的脸看了许久：他也说不上对方到底哪里不像个男人，可直觉却告诉他，这个人有哪里和普通的男性截然不同。

“咱们要去哪里？”广树看修女推开通往后院的破旧木门，疑惑地问。

修女只是笑笑，一边领着广树穿过种着不少蔬菜药草的后院，一边将那遮脸的面纱摘下。伸手不见五指的黑暗中，广树凭着那一豆光亮得以窥见修女的全貌：额头、鼻梁、下巴一如广树想象的那样周正英气，眉眼嘴唇却又生得柔和秀丽、带着一丝难以言说的女性气质。

“进来吧，这里暂时没有别人。”修女装扮的青年领着广树走进那幢风格不土不洋的平房，由几盏破旧吊灯点亮的、长长的过道两侧是一扇扇上了锁的房间门，看起来年代相当久远。“这里是我们的宿舍，以前教会职员多，也是有很多人住的，外地来的信者们下了晚课不好赶路，也住这里。”

我们？广树想到那位据说德高望重的神父。“您是指林神父吗？他也住在这儿？”

“是的，不过他经常去外面讲道，晚上很少回来。”修女的面容透露出苦闷哀愁的神色，浓密的睫毛在他脸上投下两道阴影。

“不是你想的那样，”他补充道：“他和我只是普通的养父子关系。”

这话在少年看来不过是一种欲盖弥彰，他从背后抱住了修女，踮着脚亲吻他头巾掩盖下的细嫩脖颈。修女难耐地喘息起来，颤抖着手打开了黄铜门锁。

房间里洋溢着和正厅祭坛相似的香气，广树猜对方罩袍下的肌肤此刻正是因为这油膏而细腻芬芳，“我想知道您的名字，修女，”少年闭着眼坐在简陋的铁架小床上发出满足的谓叹，修女此时则跪在地上，隔着一层薄薄的运动裤亲吻他勃起的性器——青年的神情堪称虔诚，那种与膜拜圣物时无异的表情极大地取悦了他。“我…嗯、我叫广树…”少年介绍自己、一只手无意识地抚摸着修女的后脑，那块头巾便从对方头上松脱了一点、露出额头边几缕乌黑柔顺的发丝来。

修女的脸颊上泛起情色的潮红，他双手合十握住广树的阴茎，用极顺从谦卑的语气说：

“我叫司，请让我与你一起赎罪吧。”

-05-

【一号🚗】

广树闭上眼嘶嘶抽气，他真想现在就掀起修女宽松的罩袍一睹那下面白皙健康的美丽肉体，可对方灵活的口舌正极具技巧地挑逗着自己性器上最敏感的部位，他被伺弄得舒服极了，连手脚都发软。

司跪在少年腿间卖力地吞咽那根尺寸可观的阴茎，右手托起对方的睾丸轻柔地揉捏，左手则紧攥着胸前金光发亮的小十字架。这是位货真价实的修女，广树迷迷糊糊地想，顺从、恬静、行为举止也很虔诚，口交时的神情从容低调得像在低头受膏，不知比黄片里浓妆艳抹、套着劣质戏服的女演员可爱多少倍。

可是修女不是都要守贞吗？他到底是从哪里学来这些淫技的？少年来不及追问这些问题，即将射精的性器被湿热的喉管不住地包裹挤压，从未体验过的密集快感刺激得他快要升天。“修女…司…别含了，您别…”，广树的哀求里带着哭腔，他试图推开对方的头颅，不想让污浊的精液弄脏修女诵经传道、圣洁的嘴。

但修女没让他如愿，反而将怒涨的性器吃得更深，来回吞咽了十几下便榨得那物事泄精不止。“咕、呃嗯…唔唔…”修女流着泪呻吟起来，湿漉漉的蓝眼睛无助地看向广树，手里的十字架攥得更紧。他愁苦地蹙起眉，费了很大力气才将那泡咸腥的浊液吞咽下肚，又怕拉丝的涎水弄脏领巾和床单似的追着少年疲软的阴茎舔舐吮吸了一番，直到把它清理得干干净净。

主啊，我罪孽深重。广树餍足地瘫倒在修女的小床上，内心哀嚎起来。

看似漫长的几个小时实际上过得很快，修女手嘴并用帮了广树两三次，结束后又两腿并拢坐在床上，让筋疲力尽的少年枕着自己的大腿休息。

明明这种事情做得无比熟练，他那种媲美圣母的纯洁与慈爱却不是装出来的，广树躺在修女紧实芳香的大腿上浮想联翩，又伸手去摸对方被黑袍覆盖的胸脯和肚腹：这感觉很奇妙，司的肉体无疑具有着为普世所认可的男性青年美，少年却觉得这身体正散发着某种魔性的母爱——人类世界上所有的美是否本质上都趋近于那些自然的女性特质？广树不想深入思考这个问题，修女起身去漱口，又打来一些温水帮他洗脸擦身，问他是否急着回家。

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————

破旧的床头柜上垒着一卷《旧约》和几本教会印发的小册子，最顶上放着一块银蓝相间的手表。广树瞄了一眼上面的时间摇了摇头，还不到十点，他还想和司再呆一会儿。

也许这个要求太过贪心了，广树话一说出口便觉得后悔，修女和修士们往往终日劳碌，他不该为一己私欲占据对方宝贵的休息时间。可司并不在意。

“不打紧，帮信徒排解寂寞本来就是修女的职责。”

广树正把脸贴在修女身上细嗅，听到这话不解地抬起头：

“那刚才的事情…也在您职责范围之内吗？”

修女一愣，随后将右手置于少年金黄的发顶上温柔地梳理着。“当然，教会认为这么做可使人们禁绝手淫、嫖妓、和偷情的恶习，”他说，“别的教区有很多这样的修女，不过这个教堂里只有我一个。”

“可是…”广树更加疑惑了，“难道帮信徒解决生理需求不算对主不贞吗？”

“只要不是出于私情而要求或拒绝就不算。”

修女在广树的额头上烙下一吻，他挂在胸前的小十字架掉到少年锁骨上，还带着一丝香甜的温热。

“我们只要顺从主的指引，平等地帮助每一位有需要的教徒就可以了。”

-06-

昏昏欲睡的十一点到来时广树才想起要离开，在这之前司一直清醒着，唱歌似的一遍遍小声念诵玫瑰经，广树会一点，也数着他胸前的珠串跟着念。说来讽刺，少年此前的人生向来视反复背诵为无用功，如今却受一个神妓的感召、心悦诚服地念起经来，真是造化弄人。

“古巴比伦曾有许多侍奉伊什塔尔的女祭司兼职卖淫，明朝的中国也有一些在编佛妓的记载，我想教会的修女们和这些人并无不同，大家都在用不同的方法侍奉自己的主。”修女最后这样说，就着夜色把广树送到来时的车站附近，“快回家吧，愿主赐福于你。”

此后的几天广树出奇的平静。他很少再想同学间的矛盾，只是更在学业上悄悄下功夫，日常作息也逐渐恢复了正常；有时他也控制不住地想念司，在飘飘然的梦境里跳进一片泛着甜杏仁油和神香气息的温暖碧水，却并不起自慰的冲动－－他梦醒时往往发现内裤和被子沾上了可疑的湿黏，白天时则很少胡思乱想。

每个被他安慰过的人都能像我这样重获安宁吗？广树神清气爽地从床上爬起来——早上六点，他这几天一直都是这个时间醒。父母的卧室里传来响动，大概是在为主日弥撒做准备。

“爸，妈，我也想去教堂。”

广树跑出卧室、破天荒地这么要求。

-07-

参加弥撒并不是广树的目的，虽然他的父母一边惊呼‘太阳从西边出来了’一边夸儿子长大懂事了，少年心里却十分清楚所谓目的和手段的区别：他向身边几个同龄的教友打听过，司是个被修道院领养的孤儿，平时生活深居简出，只有去教堂才能看见他——广树当然也听到些旁的，比如司十岁的时候就被送去做见习修女，还没成年就开始做修女的工作。

到底是怎样的宗教，才会用冠冕堂皇的理由让一个人受尽如此苦难？广树凝视祭坛上方古旧的基督受难像久久不能释怀，小教堂里人头攒动，宾客们撩动圣水净身的声音扰得他心烦意乱。他刚才看到司身穿洁白的礼拜长袍，陪在一位穿圣衣的中年神父身边接待来访者们——修女的脸上依然蒙着面纱，人们道貌岸然、毕恭毕敬地向他打招呼，称他‘修女嬷嬷’。

也许这里大部分人都曾剥削过他的身体，我也是这其中之一，少年悲哀地想（这种多愁善感常被他人批评成’无痛呻吟’）。

广树不记得自己是如何熬过漫长的圣礼的，也不清楚自己的祷告词是否出过错，一双视力极佳的眼睛时常溜去穿白衣的修女身上，直到神父开始分发圣餐，整个正殿又因参差不齐的告谢天主声嘈杂成一团。

男人，女人，年老的，年幼的，丑陋的，美丽的，豪富的，贫穷的，忧愁的，喜悦的，他们皆是背负着罪孽的凡人。

司是这间教堂里唯一的神迹。

弥撒礼成，广树在胸前划下十字。

-08-

等到礼拜的人都走散了，广树才悄悄沿着上次的小路来到教堂的后院－－他骗自己的父母说自己想找神父补习教理，于是轻松拿到了晚上十点之前自由活动的许可。他一把扯下未成年人礼拜时穿的白斗蓬胡乱搭在臂弯上，几乎是飞跑着找到修女的卧房：门半掩着，里面隐约传出中年男人的说话声，听起来是某种外语，广树听不懂。

“谁在外面？”修女在屋里问，话语间似乎带着哭腔。广树心凉了一截，他想起那把中年男人的声音正属于方才主持弥撒的林神父。

“修、修女，您有时间吗？”少年声音发颤，“上次您留给我的作业，我做完了想给您看看。”

片刻后门开了，满头灰发的高大神父捧着脱下的绿色祭衣从里面出来，木讷沧桑的脸庞写满尴尬，向广树点头致意后便匆匆逃离了宿舍。广树推门进去，司正坐在床边往黑罩袍上戴领巾，绣满金线的白色长袍被他脱下来放在腿边。

修女没戴头巾，柔顺茂盛的黑色短发使他看起来更年轻了——很快少年就意识到这种前所未有的旺盛的生命力不止来自于他不被头巾束缚的容貌，更源于他潮红汗湿得不自然的脸颊和略显紊乱的呼吸。我没来之前他们到底在做什么？广树没来由地胡思乱想起来，他没法把视线从修女不断起伏的胸脯上挪开。

“广树，你过来…”

修女红了眼角朝少年敞开怀抱，喘息间连嘴唇都在发抖。

-09-

［二号🚗］

广树咬着牙掀起修女厚重的罩袍，两只手在对方温热的躯体上流连。失去黑袍遮掩的男人顺从地呻吟起来，抱住少年的脑袋胡乱亲吻－－他除了腿上两条黑色丝袜之外什么都没穿，一身白皙有弹性的皮肉泛着情动的粉红，他不久前刚射过一次，股沟处湿得一塌糊涂。

“您上次果然骗了我，”广树急躁地撕咬修女的脖颈和耳后，从裤子里放出勃起的阴茎在对方白净的小腹上磨蹭，又不由分说地探去几根手指、将他湿淋淋的软洞搅得汁水四溅。上午的太阳在正对着没盖纱窗的卧室小窗，一股咸湿暧昧的体液味道很快就伴着甜杏仁油的芳香充斥了整个房间。

“我没有骗你…”司躺在凌乱的床单里哭喘着仰起头，他修长笔直的双腿夹住广树的腰，发情的肉穴贪婪地绞紧了少年的手指吮吸起来，“林先生…神父，呜呜…他从来都没有对我…”

“他确实是位无欲无求的圣人，我一眼就看出来了，”少年坏心眼地在修女耳边低语，不顾对方的哀求抽出手指，用自己坚硬的肉棒在那淌水的淫穴边来回打转、随后猛地整根没入。

“所以是您出于私情、蓄意勾引神父吧？”

“呃呜…我…啊啊啊啊啊！”修女突然开始崩溃地大声哭喊，泛滥的生理泪水从他翻白的两眼中满溢而出，不出片刻就模糊了他的脸。广树没想到他去得这么激烈，抽搐喷水的肉洞没命地挽留着入侵的性器，前所未有的快感把少年压榨得惊呼不止，他抱着修女的大腿，使出吃奶的劲在那淫穴里抽插了数十下，才心有不甘地射在深处。修女颤抖着瘫倒在床上，两手攥着胸前的小十字架、用沙哑破碎的声音祈求天主原谅——他的意识快被突如其来的高潮给夺走了，却并没把痛悔经念得颠三倒四。

-10-

“我曾以为您平等地爱所有人，”广树近乎全裸地趴在修女身边、享受对方不带情欲的爱抚和亲吻。他们从晌午一直亲热到午后一两点钟，大小衣物被随手扔得到处都是，修女的黑袍不知何时被他们垫在身下，现在早已挂满了醒目的白色污浊。司听了这话了然地苦笑，汗湿的刘海打着卷贴在光洁的额头上——他被精力旺盛的少年人狠狠折腾了一通，现在疲倦得快睡着。

“我想我需要告解，”青年望着斑驳老旧的天花板，略微斜射的阳光将他的虹膜点亮，那颜色璀璨艳丽、好似蓝宝石。

广树抬起头：“您没有罪，为什么要告解？”

“我曾向主发愿守贞，如今却出于私情、蓄意引诱高尚的神父。”

少年金灿灿的眸子一瞬间变得暗淡，但很快又恢复了往日的神采：他想起司童年时的遭遇。

“这不是您的错，每个人都有好恶偏爱，教会逼您发愿去做做不到的事，这才是犯罪。”

广树迟疑了一会儿，忽然发觉这道理不是一时半会儿能解释清楚的：“您至少应该多去外面看看，看完再做判断也不迟。”

修女惊讶地看着广树，他也许是第一次听这样的话。

“可是我能去哪里呢？我连自己从哪儿来都不知道。”

“我可以给您做导游，我们每周抽时间出去，天黑前回来，林神父知道了也不会追究的。”

司原本正要梳理少年一头蓬乱的金发，一听到‘林神父’这三个字，脸又‘腾’地红起来。看到对方真挚的神情，他难堪地别过头去：

“你的话让我心里很乱，请别再拿我开玩笑了。”

“我没开玩笑，我很快就成年了，可以一边工作一边领着您到处跑，您要是还俗，我们就租房子一起住。”

少年捧着青年的脸亲吻起来，斜射的日光将两人的睫毛照得金光发亮。沉默良久，他又好像想起什么似的嬉笑着：

“我曾在教会的旧宣传册里看见您小时候的照片，您猜我还看到了什么？”

司不解地看他，“你还看到了什么？”

“嗯——”广树故弄玄虚地撅起嘴，从凌乱的床铺里翻出那个小小的十字架放在掌心。

“我看见天使的幻影，”他用拿十字架的手与修女的右手交握，“就在您身后，容貌和您如出一辙。”

-完-


End file.
